


King of Cats

by Ribby



Series: The Cats of Minas Tirith [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: In the land of cats, the furry human is King.
Relationships: Aragorn - Relationship, Faramir - Relationship, The cats of Minas Tirith
Series: The Cats of Minas Tirith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213760





	King of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of silliness, sparked by [](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[edoraslass](https://edoraslass.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful drabble, [Warmth](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/61905.html#cutid1). Thank you, EL!

The coronation was over, the hobbits were asleep for the night, and Aragorn could finally walk into the Great Hall and, if he wished, sit on the Throne of Gondor. Faramir, knowing his liege well, followed him into the hall--and nearly fell over as he ran headlong into Aragorn, who was frozen before the steps leading up to the throne and the Steward's chair.

A throne and chair which were, at present, covered with cats of all description and size, some sleeping, some awake and staring right at him. A large orange tabby, curled up on the throne, raised herself to her full impressive size, stretched lazily, placed one paw ostentatiously on the arm of the throne, and went back to sleep.

"Er...Faramir? Why are there cats on my throne?"

There was a long pause from the man behind him, and then, Faramir replied in a soft, slightly embarrassed voice, "Well, we haven't been _using_ that throne, you know. We didn't expect you back any time soon! Besides, don't you like cats?"

Aragorn laughed. "Yes, but not usually in this quantity." He made to sit on the Steward's chair, but the black-and-white tuxedo cat currently occupying it hissed lazily and flexed his claws. "Right, I'll just sit on the stairs then." Which he did, with some humility.

However, it wasn't moments before Aragorn found himself literally shrouded in cats...two lying across his feet, two draping themselves around his neck, the large orange tabby on his lap (sprawled across as much as she could touch), and all the others clustered around him, pressed against him, a warm, purring, living blanket.

"Your furry Majesty... er... pardon, my liege." Faramir chuckled. "I think they approve."

Aragorn grinned. "From king of Gondor to King of Cats... I suspect I'll manage." He petted all the cats he could reach, paying special attention to the large orange tabby, who had staked out her place in the center of his lap.

The tabby in his lap purred loudly. This human was a little bony for a proper cat-rest, but she'd fatten him up soon enough. After all, it wouldn't do for the King of Cats to be uncomfortable for his subjects, now would it? Some cream, some fish, maybe a few good birds, and he'd be good as new. She stretched and placed her paw lightly on his arm. _Mine._ It was good to be Queen.


End file.
